be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Gamer uprising
"Don't let the Fеminazis deceive you: Gamers aren't violent because of video games. They're violent because of decades of discrimination, mistreatment and genocide. Gamers of the world, Rise up! You have nothing to lose but your chains!" -The Joker On March 27th, 2018, A set of Gamers living in Facebook-Occupied Reddit rose up in the subreddit of /r/GamersRiseUp. Over the course of 25 days, The Gamers defeated every army the Fеminazis and Chads could throw at them due to their superior intellect. Background For a long time, Gamers had been forced to live in a society where they were subject to oppression and ridicule, Despite their superior intellect. This oppression intensified after the Fourth Reich conquered Cybernetic Turkey in December 2017, A major Gamer-inhabited area. "Fourth Reich" should not be understood to mean a Nazi-style successor to the Third Reich. Due to the popularity of Nazism in Europe, It is impossible to be politically successful without associating yourself with Hitler. However, The version of Nazism practiced by the Fourth reich, Called Fеminazism, Strays very far from Hitler's original Nazism. In some cases, It has failed to keeps the trains running on time. It's essentially Feminists pretending to be Nazis, Although party members insist that they are Nazis. After the annexation of Turkey, The already-oppressed Gamers became subject to even more oppression. This made the revolution inevitable, And those jocks would soon pay. Conflict . (April 2018)]] On 27 March 2018, Gamers seized the subreddit of /r/GamersRiseUp. The occupation authorities quickly tried to crack down, But the Gamers were able to use their superior intellect to defeat every army sent at them, Including several elite Congolese divisions. Liberation of Reddit After repeated success against the occupation authorities, The Gamers started an offensive to liberate reddit from the General Government. 9Gag, Who had initially praised the rebellion, Cut their support due to historic rivalry with reddit. When the Gamers repeatedly refused to withdraw, 9Gag threatened to Forcefully reinstate the Facebook occupation of Reddit. However, Channel 4 pre-emptively invaded 9Gag and was able to prevent them from reinforcing Facebook. Asshead volunteered for the Reddit Resistance, And died March 30th thanks to Facebook troops. All the while, the troops on 4chan sat back and keked at the damage. By 3 April, The Gamers had liberated all of Reddit and captured Spez, and they began their offensive to liberate Cybernetic Turkey. Battle of Adrianople On 5 April, The Gamers launched the Adrianople offensive to try and liberate the City of adrianople. The City was protected by a large portion of the Chadian and Buzzfeed armies, But the Gamers were once again able to gain an impressive victory, As well as kill Chad. Cybernetic American intervention See also: Battle of Washington While the Gamers were defeating the Adrianople armies, Cybernetic American senator Psycho The Rapist attempted to rape Natty, A prominent Fеminazi activist. In response, Natty killed Psycho and then took control of the white house. She demanded that all male senators resign and that the country should give air support to the fourth reich. After a failed storming of the white house, The Cybernetic American government accepted her demands. These airstrikes led the 4th of January Movement to starts several terrorist attacks in response, Killing dozens of people. Battle of Thermopylae After the impressive victory in Adrianople, The Gamers had attracted much popular support, But the Fourth Reich still had a large army to try and defeat the Gamers. After the Reich's counteroffensive, The Gamers retreated to Thermopylae, Where earlier the Under 301 Club held its last stand against Funwaa. The Gamers decimated the Fеminazis, And it became clear the Fourth Reich would not exist for much longer. Battle of Skopje After winning the Battle of Thermopylae, The Gamers almost encircled the Fеminazi positions. All that prevented a complete encirclement was the City of Skopje, Which was defended by the Council of 300. The Gamers were so hardcore that they were able to defeat the council of 300 and prevent the Fеminazis from escaping. The Council of 300 was eradicated in this defeat. After this victory, Jamaica declared war on the Fourth Reich, But it saw no military action. Battle of Brussels By April 19th, The Fourth Reich was reduced to the city of Brussels, Where they would make their last stand. The Gamers took it the next day but Veronica managed to flee. On April 21st, Veronica was killed, Ending the fourth reich. Aftermath Short-term consequences The Gamer uprising said a lot about society. It resulted in the dismantling of the Fourth Reich, Dissolving it into 28 independent republics. It caused the collapse of Fеminazism and gave Gamers an independent Gamer nation. The End of the Fourth Reich also created a power vacuum that Thots was able to exploit. Eventually, Gamers were invaded by thots. Mid-term consequences A consequence of the Gamer uprising was the increased prominence of Pro-Gumwaa groups in the former Fourth Reich. This led Funwaa to invade Europe, But the invasion ended disastrously. Dr. Jhatka, A major Funwaa commander was killed in the Battle of Pauradhar, And Funwaa's momentary weakness was used by Pickle Rick to attack Funwaa directly in the Battle of the Funwaa base. The attack was successful, And Funwaa was weakened, Ending it's hegemony over the Cyber which had held strong since the end of the Funwaa-Gumwaa war. The attack was not without cost: Pickle Rick used so much Cringe that his body evaporated, Killing him in the process. Long-term consequences The 28 new republics have since been embroiled by a large Neo-Fеminazi insurgent groups in their territory, And as such have become dependent on donations from previously illegal drug organizations and brothels to be able to continue funding the war effort. This dependency on donations had led the brothels and drug cartels to gain considerable influence in the government, Effectively turning them into Corporatocracies. The Militias, Which the drug cartels previously used to fight the Fourth Reich, Have now been used to fight against the Fеminazis. References Category:Wars and Conflicts